The Next Sage
by Odama Rasendori
Summary: All you need is GUTS! NaruxIno, one-shot.


**SkaturGurl32's Story Request (The Next Sage)  
**

**Naruto Fanfiction  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single shred of Naruto  
**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know some of you may have been expecting chapter 6 of Voice of the Wanderer 2, but too bad. I've been working on this piece since I posted chapter 5, due to the request of a certain reviewer. I normally don't do requests, but this person had a peculiar idea that's been dancing around my head ever since I started writing the sequel to Voice of the Wanderer. This one is a short (sort of) and heart-filled little one-shot that I came up with. Despite the title, there isn't much action in this story.  
**

**I might continue it, once I finish VotW2. Or I can let it go as is, since I rather like the ending.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**P.S to SkaturGurl32...  
**

**I know this wasn't exactly what you had in mind, but I tried to incorporate some of your ideas without completely erasing mine. I do apologize, though, if this is waaaaaay off from what you had planned. There were some things I just couldn't write about, mainly because I had no clue how to do it. But I think this one turned out pretty well.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Ino's PoV  
**

* * *

Atop the branch of a tall tree, I stood up straight, arms folded against my chest, overlooking the sleeping Leaf Village just up ahead. The evening sky contributed only slightly to hide my figure. If stealth was necessary, I could make it possible in broad daylight.

My platinum-blond pony-tailed hair grew even longer, now up to my butt. I've been wanting to cut it, but a certain someone wants me to grow it. I could never understand his fascination with long hair, but I'm not one to complain.

I clutched the red and black cloak, around my body, closer to me. It's his old cloak, but he's wearing a new one now - the one that belonged to his father. It has the same design and color, but instead of having the kanji for "Yellow Flash" on the back, it was replaced with "Guts!" It's appropriate, I have to admit.

My old shinobi vest was unzipped, allowing the evening breeze to course through my body. It feels good, but I've had better.

I took a breath and looked up, to the night sky, taking in all that mother nature had to offer tonight.

My life wasn't always as glamorous as this. Quite frankly, I remember a time when I was hopeless and pathetic. It feels like such a long time ago. The day when _he _interceded was the day everything changed. He believed in me like no one else did. Of course, I had friends supporting me all the way, but they didn't have his blind conviction. As far as their beliefs went, they wouldn't bet on me if their life depended on it. They're the usual bunch who would support someone from far behind, nothing like _him_.

He scraped me from the ground with voice alone, shouting words of faith and hope in my ability to go farther than I ever thought possible. He told me I could do it, when I began to give up on myself.

We left our home together, not long after he decided to make me his apprentice. It's an odd thought, being the protege of someone my age. But as parallel as our years in this world are, his skill and power is on its own league. We're miles apart, in that sense, him and I. I feared it as his enemies did, but he assured me that everything would be all right. Even when nothing was going my way, even when it had dawned onto me that I wasn't as great as I thought I was, he told me... he made me believe that I was wrong, that there was still so much more in store for me.

So what did I do in return? What else could I do? I believed him.

And so, he shaped me, he molded me into a person who can inspire others just as he became the source of mine.

Leaving home, I thought, was the most painful thing I had ever done in my life, but there is no pain in the world that can match that of uselessness. I could have just continued my life without him, without following his words and trusting his instructions. But it wouldn't be living. I'd remain as useless and weak as I once was, if I hadn't chosen a life with him. He trained me, in mind, body, and spirit, burning into my subconscious the three virtues of the Sage.

First, hopelessness.

One must have zero self-confidence in himself. To have self-confidence is to have knowledge that everything will turn out fine, that everything in the world is predetermined and will happen regardless of the choices a person makes. When one is hopeless, he sees, with both eyes, the positive and the negative, the possible and impossible. Where confidence begs to believe that the outcome of choice is predetermined, the Sage believes molds it like clay - the ability to bend destiny to the will of the user, to bend fate to do the bidding of the hopeless warrior.

Second, weakness.

To gain the strength to crush mountains with a single breath, one must learn how to do so. But if one is already strong, he already knows it's impossible to exhale and obliterate a giant structure of stone and soil with one fist. It can't happen, as he thinks. It's because he's not weak, because he's a trained warrior who knows the limits of the human body. But a weak person knows nothing; he's an empty sponge without any water. And as he absorbs water, absorbing wisdom, his mind is freed from possibilities and impossibilities. He knows such laws exist, but the same boundaries do not impede his path.

Third, guts.

Life is full of surprises, and the strongest can always be overcome by incredibly difficult challenges that he meets. Even the fastest will always have challenges catching up; no one can run forever. The wisest will soon be overwhelmed by a strenuous puzzle; the mind is not everlasting. But the one with guts will persevere through it all. No matter what, the one with guts will always continue to stand. He will never falter or give in to the greatest of adversaries. Muscles will cave in, agility will age, and even the mind will shout pains of bloody agony. But if the spirit has guts, the man will never fall.

The three virtues of the Toad Sage, that which makes him a warrior among warriors, and a man among men, and a light that will inspire the heart to no end. The Toad Sage is no deity, but someone who understands the laws of nature, someone who bends the strings of fate with unending courage, and someone who has the nerve to continue standing against all opposition with the heart that never breaks.

They say that there is honor in death, in knowing the limits of your abilities and accepting that there's always someone stronger. But is there not more honor to be gained while living? If one continues to live, is there not more of an opportunity to best those whom are better?

"Those are his words, the virtues he's passed on to me."

"The what now?" _he_ asked, appearing beside me in a flash of yellow - just as he did, all those years ago.

"Shut up, I'm trying to recreate a nostalgic memory," I said, closing my eyes.

"Can you do that later? I'm about to lose my balance. Standing on a branch is pretty difficult, you know. And it isn't helping that you're hogging all the space."

"I said, shut it."

"You could do with scooting over."

"I swear, I'll pummel you into next week if you don't-"

"Fine. Might as well continue this stupid novel. Pervy Sage left it unfinished, so I have to deal with his mess now."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ehem, I've gathered you all here today for a special notice," said the aged Tsunade, to her crowded staff of chunin, jonin, and ANBU. The speech was being held at the roof of her office, standing on which were the most elite of the village. However, there was one whom didn't belong by official rank._**  
**

_But no one dared oppose his right to be there, as he was personally called in by the Fifth Hokage. Spiky blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a dashing red and black cloak on his back - the symbol that everyone throughout the village knew as the former apprentice of the late first Frog Sage and protege of the Fourth Hokage. Though still a genin by technical rank, he towered a league of his own. With arms crossed against his chest, he stood beside the busty princess.  
_

_"As you all should know, I'm old as fuck and I'm tired," she said. "It's time I step down and pass the torch to someone else, and I doubt anyone will argue with me when I say I'm going to recommend the position of Sixth Hokage to none other than Naruto Uzumaki."  
_

_The crowd shinobi cheered for their young hero, the man who defied all expectations and all odds. He, the second Frog Sage, turned to the old Hokage with a smile.  
_

_"I'd be honored to take the seat, granny," he said with a light scoff. "But before I do, I have one thing I must do first."  
_

_"What's that?"  
_

_"If I take the seat as Hokage, that's what I'll be. But in order to honor the old Pervy Sage, I'll need someone to take over my position as the Frog Sage," he said, looking to the crowd of hopeful shinobi. What an honor it would be to hold the mantle of the Frog Sage, they thought. "Unfortunately, I don't know who that person is yet. Everyone, please don't ask me for my blessings. This position, just as Jiraya started, is handpicked. I'm guessing one of you will take my spot, or none of you."  
_

_"But that aside," said a silver-haired elite jonin. "When is the coronation ceremony for the Sixth Hokage?"  
_

_"As soon as possible; whenever Naruto fully accepts the boring responsibility of handling the village's paperwork," said Tsunade, looking to her adoptive grandson. "But it seems like that may not be for a while. He has to choose an apprentice."  
_

_"I see," said Kakashi. "Well, with that matter under way, isn't there something else you wanted to discuss, Lady Tsunade?"  
_

_"Honestly, granny, we talked about to before you held this gathering. You can't be that senile," said Naruto, flashing a smile at her. The old Hokage bore her fangs at him, but said nothing. The Frog Sage only chuckled.  
_

_"Right... well, the next order of business is the coming jonin examination, which is only three months away," she said, rummaging her bag, on the floor, for a sheet of parchment. Every chunin in the area gulped. "As per rules set up my grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, jonin examinees are handpicked by the Hokage or Feudal Lord. On my hand is a list of chunin who I've deemed eligible to take this exam."  
_

_The chunin group began to talk silently amongst themselves.  
_

_"Like the genin-to-chunin exam this is to be taken only if said shinobi deems him or herself ready. If not, tell me right away," she said as she tossed the paper in the air._

_Naruto, who had his eyes closed and was seated throughout most of Tsunade's jonin exam speech, stood with eyes opened - yellow, frog-like pupils masked his blue ones. He struck his palm into the air, aimed at the flying parchment, and slit it into evenly-divided horizontal pieces. Afterward, the pieces fell the chunin whose name was on each strand. Kakashi raised a brow and clapped his hands, as with the rest of the jonin and ANBU, at the future Sixth Hokage's fantastic demonstration of his Sage Mode.  
_

_Of course, not every chunin received a piece of paper from the parchment. While some were bummed out from the Hokage's decision, mainly because they weren't chosen, others were grateful, knowing they weren't fully ready yet. As Tsunade foresaw, not every chunin from the list was ready as a few of them decided to back down. This wasn't seen as any sort of dishonor. The only one who knows whether he is ready for a task is himself. Even the Hokage's judgment isn't perfect. Shizune listed down every name that would be partaking in the exam, and the names that wouldn't be.  
_

_"Well, that's all there is," she said, taking a quick glance at the new list that her assistant had made. "If there's nothing else, then every chunin taking this exam will receive a summons in three months. Until then, don't die in any of your missions. That would mean more paperwork for me... unless Naruto finishes his Sage selection quickly."  
_

_"Nah, that takes time."  
_

_"Figures," she said. "Well then, you're all dismissed."  
_

_As those words left her lips, every chunin, jonin, and ANBU either jumped off the building or vanished in a puff of smoke. Shizune left as well, in order to process the paperwork necessary for the jonin exam, as well as to contact the Feudal Lord about it. However, one remained - a quivering, platinum blond-haired chunin clad in the standard shinobi wear. She had long since dropped her personal makeshift kunoichi clothing and decided to try and blend in with her other peers who had done the same. Ino Yamanaka approached the Hokage's table.  
_

_"Lady Tsunade, I know my name wasn't in the list but... I wish to participate in the jonin exam!" she said, her head bowed, facing the floor with her eyes closed. The old Hokage folded her hands together and rested them on the table. "I know you don't think I'm ready, but I'm tired of being looked down on just because I can't function on my own. I'll get stronger within three months, I promise!"  
_

_"Ino..." the older woman trailed off. "It's not that I don't believe in your abilities, but the jonin exam is much more rigorous and dangerous than I can explain. It really tests your limits as kunoichi, sometimes even beyond what you're capable of."  
_

_The platinum blond raised her head.  
_

_"Even so, I'm tired of always being left behind," she said. Naruto peered into her eyes, watching the fire inside grow brighter and stronger. "I'm one of the few remaining chunin within my peers, Choji and Sakura being the other two, but everyone knows Sakura can become a jonin without trying too hard. And although Choji is still a chunin, he's also in the ANBU."  
_

_"That's true, but-"  
_

_"It's okay, I give you permission," Naruto interrupted with a smile. Both women looked to him, surprised. "I'm the future Sixth Hokage, right? That being said, I think I should have a say in who should or shouldn't be in my jonin cabinet."  
_

_"You brat, you can't make that call just yet," said Tsunade, standing from her seat. Her stern, brick-wall demeanor was unmoving and solid. "While I'm the current Hokage, I won't allow this to-"  
_

_"Good luck, Ino. I'll be rooting for you," said Naruto, embracing her. When he pulled away, he could see tears in her eyes. "But you have to promise me something. Promise me that you will become stronger on your own. I know you're incredible when working with a team that can support you, but the jonin exams focus on the shinobi's individual skill. You can't ask anyone for help, at least those with your rank or higher. Can you do that for me?"  
_

_"Yes, of course! Thank you, Naruto!" she exclaimed, hugging him back.  
_

_Tsunade stood there, dumbfounded. But after another moment, she merely sighed and sat back down as Ino vanished in a swirl of leaves, but not before another tear of happiness slipped from her eyes and fell to the floor. Considering how she couldn't even control her subordinates anymore, Tsunade was now absolutely sure that retirement is imminent. The village needs a new leader, someone stronger and who can bark orders with an iron fist. Certainly, her old colleague's apprentice was the correct choice for that. _

_"It'll be all right, Granny. Ino isn't the strongest one amongst the Leaf Twelve, but you should have seen her eyes like I did, when she asked for your permission to participate in the exam."  
_

_"Do tell," she replied, finding it difficult to wrap herself around anything that's going on in her adoptive grandson's mind. Naruto walked up to the ledge of the rooftop, crossing his arms against his chest as he overlooked the Leaf Village.  
_

_"She can go far, trust me. She knows she's the underdog right now, and she knows she has a lot to prove. That's why she won't give up," he said proudly. "Her eyes burned passionately. It reminded me of myself, when nothing was going well for me, when there was nowhere to go but up."  
_

_"Are you going somewhere with this?" asked the apprehensive old woman. Naruto smirked without facing her.  
_

_"By the words of the late Pervy Sage, I think I've just stumbled upon an interesting little egg," he said.  
_

_"I'll never understand what's going through your brain..." she said. "But you're the future Sixth Hokage, I guess. Whatever your decision is, I have no choice but to have faith in you."  
_

_"When you say it like that, it sounds like a bad thing."  
_

_"Heh, get out of here. I still have some stuff to take care of."  
_

_"If you say so. Just don't croak until my coronation," Naruto chuckled as his body vanished in a puff of smoke.  
_

_"Shadow Clone, huh? I'm really getting too old for this if I didn't notice that," said Tsunade, packing up her belongings as she returned to her office.  
_

**TWO WEEKS LATER  
**

_*Flop*_

_My body fell to the ground from sheer exhaustion. I willed it to go on, but it had already reached its limit. I've trained longer than I ever have in the past, and yet it's still not enough. I still don't feel any stronger._

_He put so much faith in me, even going as far as standing up to Lady Tsunade in order to fulfill my wish. I can't back down now, not until I've become a jonin. I've never decided that my progress would stop once I became a chunin, after all._

_Come to think of it, how the hell did I ever attain the rank of chunin if I'm this bad? My knuckles are shaking from punching the same tree bark from dawn to dusk for two weeks. My legs were out of strength after day four; I've been on food pills for the following week, trying to maintain my chakra storage on healthy levels._

_I raised my hands as best as I could, somehow ignoring their cries to go home and get some rest._

_For a long time, I've pondered on my place in this village. Aside from being drop-dead gorgeous, my main profession is a kunoichi. I'm supposed to be a trained killer who knows no pain or the words "just give up." But I'm not exactly living up to that reputation. The Leaf Village is supposed to have the strongest military army of shinobi in the world, but I'm just spitting at their pride. No shinobi can possibly be as weak as I am, no chunin anyway._

_Thinking back on it, I don't even rank up anywhere near the high tier when it comes to measuring up to my peers. Forehead may not have the looks, but she's a medical genius and she's got the Hokage's strength to boot; Hinata is timid and weak-willed at times, but she's second only to her cousin in terms of shinobi skill when it counts; Tenten practically shows off with her abilities in weapon-handling, a true expert in terms of weapons combat - be it close range or long range. There's also that sand chick, but she doesn't count; she's not from this village - no matter how many times she visits because of Shikamaru._

_So where does that leave me? When working with Shikamaru and Choji, we're a formidable team. But when I'm alone, I can't pull my own weight if my life depended on it. My specialty, my family's Mind Transfer jutsu, is powerful but it has too many flaws. If my opponent is halfway through his genin training and is able to dodge the initial mind transfer attempt, my body is left motionless for a few minutes, allowing said enemy to do with it whatever he or she wants to._

_I slammed a hand on the ground, ignoring the rattling pain that coursed through in and out of my body. I want to become stronger. I want to be the person that other shinobi will choose as a teammate for their mission, someone who doesn't need to be coddled 24/7, someone who can stand on her own... someone people can rely on._

_"That's why I begged to be considered for this year's jonin examination..." I muttered to myself, continuing my thoughts in the form of words. Unlike the yearly chunin exams, jonin exams only come in once every three years and the examinees are handpicked by the reigning Kage or Feudal Lord. I watched other chunin partaking on the exam, once, and their performance was nothing short of spectacular._

_The two exams are slightly similar, but different in the sense that the jonin exam primarily focuses on the chunin's ability to handle any situation alone. As a chunin, we're already expected to be a powerful unit when working as a team. But even in a team, personal skills are important. Even if a group has excellent teamwork, if they are weak individually, by any means, that can cause the failure of a mission and death to the entire unit._

_"But at the rate I'm going now, especially since the exam is going to be held in two and a half months, there's no way I can pass," I told myself, pulling my body up. I'm drenched in sweat, but I don't feel any stronger. I've been training like this, since I was given permission to participate in the coming jonin exam. I admit it's not as rigorous or as lengthy as Lee's or any other shinobi worth half his salt in this village, but I've been giving it my best. Unfortunately, my best isn't good enough._

_My strength hasn't improved; I still can't punch through a tree the way some of my peers can break boulders. My endurance is still lackluster; training for more than a couple of hours already tires me. And my speed and agility are nowhere near jonin level either. I'm getting nowhere, and fast._

_At first, I was going to ask someone to help me out with this, but Naruto had already foreseen that. He knows of my capacity as a kunoichi, and that my abilities aren't as high on par to some others out there. That being, he made me swear not to seek help from others within my rank or higher. I'm excellent when working with a team who can support my skills, but I'm nearly useless when I'm alone. As a jonin, I need to be able to stand on my own so I won't let anyone down. I have to get stronger on my own, just as many others have._

_If I can't, then why have I dedicated myself to being a kunoichi in the first place? What's keeping me from just kicking the bucket and throwing all my dreams away of being useful to my village? I want to be someone that people can lean on when they have problems, or during a mission when the situation is dire._

_After taking another minute to get my heart rate down, resulting in a somewhat rested body, I stood up and resumed my training._

_"That's it," said a voice behind some bushes. "I was starting to think that you had already given up."_

_"Go away, forehead. I'm not in the mood," I bitterly told her. Sakura, medical kunoichi extraordinaire, emerged from the bushes behind me and stood a couple of feet away from me. Her hands were crossed on her chest._

_"Care to tell me why you've been training so hard recently? It's not like you," she said. I swallowed some spit and continued with my push ups. I haven't even done 100 today and my body feels as heavy as lead. "Not gonna talk? That's fine, because I think I have an idea as to what this is all about."_

_45... 46...47..._

_"Ino, you have nothing to prove. No one sees you as an unreliable person," she said, seeing right through my motives with ease. Lady Tsunade did mention that Sakura has exceptional analytical skills._

_"That's not what my most recent mission report said," I replied. Sakura sighed at that._

_Because of my weakness as a squad leader, my team and I were defeated in battle and were imprisoned by bandits. Although they weren't your everyday thugs, shinobi are supposed to be a tad tougher than local bad boys. Neji's team had to come in and extract us from the cave we were held in, as well as wiping out the opposing forces with ease. His team rescued us while he defeated the bandits alone. Thankfully, none of my team suffered casualties, but some were greatly injured._

_The Hyuga prodigy insisted that no thanks were required, that he was just doing his duty to save his comrades, but I thanked him anyway._

_For once, I want to be the one thanked. I want to be the one to lead a successful mission. But because of what happened, no one will trust me as their squad captain, and I don't blame them. It's my own fault for being too damn weak._

_"Ino... people will get over it. By now, I'm sure all this training will have-"_

_"It hasn't!" I cried out, tears finally unable to stay inside. I fell to my knees and supported my body with my extremely fatigued arms. "I'm still the same as always! I haven't improved, and I'll always let people down when it counts the most!"_

_For the following ten seconds, nothing could be heard but my senseless whimpering and the surrounding crickets shouting their mating calls._

_"I can't even ask help from my friends; I made a promise that I wouldn't. I'm tired of hiding behind the strength of others, cutting my slack for me," I said to her, trying my best to push my emotions to a controllable level. "My skills shine when I'm working with Shikamaru and Choji... but anyone else besides them is impossible for me. I want to be able to be useful to everyone, not just my old crew."_

_I tried and tried, but the tears wouldn't stop. I guess this is karma for being such a bitch when I was younger._

_"Everyone is moving forward with their shinobi careers... and I'm being left behind," I said, picking myself up so I could sit properly. "I hate it... I hate it!"_

_Sakura looked away. What could she possibly do or say to help me? And even if she could do anything, I can't accept it. I made a promise to the Hokage herself._

_"Look, Sakura, just go away and leave me alone right now," I told her. I didn't mean it that way, but my anger is starting to get the better of me. "I'm not allowed to seek help from other people with my rank or higher. That means all of my friends and teachers are out of the question."_

_"All but one," said the pinkette, looking to me with a devilish grin. I looked up to her, some strength returning. "To my knowledge, a certain idiot just came back from a week-long mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sai. Although he stands on a rank of his own, the village's records say he's still a genin."_

_I blinked twice, processing the information._

_"You don't mean-"_

_"I do. Sleep on it and drop by at Ichiraku's Ramen stand tomorrow morning, at around 8am, if you're up to it. I'll tell him to expect you," she said as she knelt and wrapped her arms around the back of my shoulders. "No matter what, I won't allow my best friend to fall behind. I don't care if the old ha- um Lady Tsunade punishes me, I'll always be here for you."_

_"Sakura..." I muttered, a smile coming forth. The medical kunoichi stayed with me for another few seconds before vanishing back into the bushes until her footsteps could no longer be heard._

_When I was alone again, I picked myself up and patted the dust off of my clothes. I can't believe the thought of asking him never crossed my mind. After returning to the village from Master Jiraya's three year training trip, his skill and abilities were already between chunin and jonin level. From then on, he's been taking down the toughest and most bad-ass shinobi - whichever got in the way of his goal to become the greatest Hokage, and any other fool who dared threaten his friends._

_At 16 years old, he's already surpassed both Jiraya and the late Fourth Hokage and even then he continues to train - always becoming stronger so he can protect the village with his own power. And now, Lady Tsunade is ready to step down and enjoy her retirement. There are many great shinobi in this village, but I doubt anyone would complain if she passed the torch to everyone's hero, the one who has surpassed every Hokage in history and every teacher he's ever had - the 22-year-old Naruto Uzumaki._

_But now that I think of it, not only is he my only chance at passing the jonin exam, the window for seeking his aid is going to close soon. If he takes the seat as the Sixth Hokage, then he'll no longer be a genin and my one shot of proving my worth to the village will be gone._

_That's it, then. There's no more need to think about it at all. He's the only one who can help me with my dilemma._

_But there is just one problem... I don't know where he lives._

_It's not like I've ever had the need to visit him. We're colleagues, graduating from the same academy at the same year, but we're not exactly on the stage of best buddies either. Sakura, Kakashi, and even... they probably know where he lives because they're close to him. They've been with him through thick and thin. That being... what right do I have to ask him for anything? He's done so much for this village, for me as it is, and I haven't lifted a finger to do him any favors._

_Come to think of it, why did he give me the "OK" to participate in the jonin exams? I know it isn't out of pity; I know enough about him to say that he isn't the type to pity people. If I think about it clearly, it really isn't pity - but giving me a chance that not even the current Hokage could. She knows my abilities, and he probably does too, so why give me that chance in the first place? Lady Tsunade didn't really object too much, when Naruto gave me the green light. She trusts him that much, I suppose._

_If that's so, then I think I can trust him too. He saw something in me that I couldn't see in myself - something worth giving me a chance over._

_"Then, no matter what, I can't let him down. He gave me that chance with a smile on his face. I don't care if I have comb the entire village; I'm going to find him and ask for his help," I said with new-found conviction._

_I patted myself off before storming out of my training ground and back into the village square. I may not know where he lives, but I know where to start; the village's people. They adore him like the hero he is, so they should know where he lives. I'm sure it's gotta be some kind of grand estate, so I'll hit myself for missing it later, but I can't afford to lose any more time._

_I dashed through citizen after citizen, villager after villager. Just as most of these people look the same, so too do most of the structures in the Leaf Village. It would be a lot easier to look for him in the morning, but I don't think I can wait that long. I never have been the patient type.  
_

_I'm sure the people around here have an idea as to where he lives, but I doubt receiving the information would feel right unless it's from someone closer to him. The villagers are like his family, but they haven't always supported him. Aside from my peers, who have slowly gained his respect, there's one particular family who have always been right behind him. They never exactly left their lifelong spot, but they've been with him 100 percent of the way._

_"Old man Teuchi!" I almost shouted, barging into the one and only Ichiraku Ramen stand. It's the only one in the village that serves a particular diet ramen that all women in the village seem to love. I've eaten here before, a few times, so I know its location apart from all the other ramen restaurants - even the more successful ones. The old chef looked to me, removing his attention from his boiling noodles. "Naruto's house, do you know where it is? It's important that I find him."_

_"Hm? Aren't you..." he muttered._

_"Never mind that. Please, show me the way to his house," I ordered once more. I feel like a jerk, acting this way to him. But time is of the essence; I can apologize later._

_The old man rubbed the crane of his head and looked to his customers, all of whom shrugged their shoulders._

_"Naruto doesn't live in a house, although he could with all the money in his family's vault," he said, looking to me once again. He jumped out of his kitchen like someone would jump over a fence. Although not a trained shinobi, he's got some agility for being born and raised in a village of assassins. He walked out of his house and pointed a direction the east. "He lives in an apartment, that way."_

_"An... apartment...? Surely, there's got to be a mistake," I said, aligning my vision to where his finger pointed. "You said he's got a lot of money in his family's vault, right?"_

_"Yes," he nodded, lowering his arm. "But his family wasn't the type to squander money on something so trivial like a pretty house. Being one of his peers, don't you know? He's the son of the late Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze."_

_"Nami... Kaze..." I said, the family name starting to register in my head. "The Fourth Hokage... had a son?"_

_Of course! Why hadn't I realized sooner? Naruto is a carbon copy of the late Fourth Hokage! I've only seen his face in pictures, but I can't believe how dense I am. Blue eyes, spiky blond hair, childish smile that can melt anyone's heart, how in the hell did I miss traits like those?  
_

_"Indeed, but that's not important right now," said the chef. "His apartment is a red building. You can't miss it if you head down-"_

_Suddenly, a flash of yellow swirled into the shop. I swear, my soul almost jumped out of my body.  
_

_"- Hey, old man, I'm out of ramen. Think you can sell me some?" asked a voice behind him. Both of us turned to the source of the happy-go-lucky voice, our heads pointing to the mini kitchen of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. The customers looked up to him for a brief moment before returning to their meals, as if this was a normal occurrence._

_My jaw fell as a dash of spiky blond appeared in the kitchen, looking for what seemed to be ramen cups. How does one just appear out of nowhere? He strode from one end of the shelves to another, grabbing as many ramen cups as his arms could hold. On the cash register, a few wads of ryo were stacked up. Teuchi scratched the back of his head._

_"He may not waste his money on a pretty house, but he'll use every inch of it to buy as much ramen as he can... that runt," he said, walking back to his food stand. He took the money and held it out in front of Naruto Uzumaki. "Kid, I can't take this. I still have over a hundred-thousand ryo from your little shopping spree, last month. You took about 35,000 ryo's worth last time, so just take as much as you want this time. And keep your money; I'd feel like a thief if I took it."_

_"Nonsense," said Naruto, conjuring a shadow clone to hold his groceries. "Remember the times when you gave me free meals, 10 years ago? Think of this as me reimbursing you for all of that."_

_"Even so, this is too much. I can't take all this," he said, counting the bills upon bills on his counter. His shoulders fell slowly, as a result. "What is it this time... 250,000? Why don't you just take my shop, while you're at it?"_

_The future Sixth Hokage now had a total of three shadow clones, each filled to the brim with cup ramen. The blond faced him with a grin._

_"If I did that, who would I turn to for ramen? Your stuff's the best, old man. I couldn't replicate your recipe if my life depended on it," he said with a chuckle. "Besides, I can never forget what you and Ayame did for me. You two gave me free food so often, I can't even remember how much I owe you guys."_

_"Although you say that, it can't be this much."_

_"Don't sweat it," he said cheerfully. "But if you're feeling that guilty about the money, give your customers some free meals, once in a while, like you did for me. That should cover up some."_

_"Really?! Free ramen?" asked a random customer, his face brimming with joy._

_"Sure, have as much as you want," said Naruto, turning to leave. "I'll see you again, really soon, old man! Say hi to Ayame for me!"_

_With a single wave of his hand, his three shadow clones followed him out of the ramen stand and back towards his apartment. I forced my body to move, never minding the fact that he just gave away a quarter-million ryo to the old ramen chef, like three zeroes were missing from the total amount. If he walks away now, I'll never have another opportunity like this again.  
_

_"Ino, come walk with me for a bit," he said out of the blue. I recomposed myself and followed him. It's what I decided to do in the first place, but I just couldn't find the strength in myself to move. He's so generous with his belongings, definitely what this village needs. Not someone like me, who can offer nothing.  
_

_"Naruto, I've been meaning to ask... why did you-"  
_

_"Because everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves," he answered me. He knew what I was going to say; are my thoughts as open as the ocean, to him? "But let me tell you something, Ino, you have nothing to prove."  
_

_"Yeah, Sakura said something like that too," I said, bowing my head slightly. He may be my colleague, but I'm now in the presence of the future Sixth Hokage. It's not like none of us saw this coming, but it's still quite an honor.  
_

_"You're not the strongest person in this village, but you are strong still," he said. "Someone like you, who believes she has no future riding in front of her, should have taken her life as soon as she found the opportunity. What can you possibly offer to a squadron that others already can and more? It's crossed your mind, hasn't it?"  
_

_He's reading me so well.  
_

_"You want to become stronger, so others can rely on you. That's why you want to become a jonin, isn't it?"  
_

_How does he do it?  
_

_"And when you reach that rank, you'll gain the self-confidence to look life in the face and take on anything it has to offer, right?" he asked. I couldn't respond, how could I? He's hitting every nail on the head. What can I possibly say as a reply? "But you should also know that a jonin is just a rank. With that rank, you won't have gained self-confidence but just another wall to hide behind. What happens when that wall crumbles, when you realize you still can't support yourself and let your teammates down? What happens when you come to the conclusion that you haven't gotten any stronger at all?"  
_

_"Becoming a jonin doesn't make you stronger, nor does ascending through the ranks. You're only as strong as you tell yourself," he said.  
_

_When did he become so wise? Is he really the same blond idiot?  
_

_"Well, here's my apartment complex," he said, stopping at the entrance of a red-colored brick building with multiple floors. It had just dawned onto me how far we had actually walked. He didn't talk very quickly, as if giving me the time I needed to process his words in my head. I'm not the sharpest kunai in the world, and he's probably aware of that. "I'm sure I was just rambling, back there, and I apologize for that. Also, I'm sure you have other things to tend to, but thank you for taking this time to walk with me. Your company means a lot, Ino."  
_

_Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. My head hung low, tears bursting from my sockets.  
_

_"How are you doing it? How do you know what to do and say to make me feel like I'm at the top of the world, Naruto?" I asked him. "We've never really been friends, just acquaintances or classmates at best. So how...? I don't understand."  
_

_"My guess is, because you're a lot like me in some ways," he said with a smile as he raised me up by the chin and wiped my tears with the cloth of his sleeve. "You're hopeless, you're weak, but you have the audacity to challenge the apparent truth that's been laid before you. You have the nerve to keep running forward, even when the world tells you that this is as far as you go. On top of hopelessness and weakness, you have the third virtue of the Toad Sage..."  
_

_His blue eyes pierced into mine. And what did he mean by virtues?  
_

_"You have guts," he said, embracing my head to his chest. I didn't realize how much taller he was, than me. "You have the three traits that Jiraya-sensei told me to look for, in a protege. I've been looking for someone to take my place as the Toad Sage, when I become the Sixth Hokage. I'll be too busy with paper work, you know. So how about it, will you be that person?"  
_

_What... in the...  
_

_"Naruto...?"  
_

_"I know it's far from your desire to be a jonin, and you'll still technically be considered a chunin as far as paperwork goes, but it's the best I can offer," he grinned. How the hell can I refuse something like that? Someone has lowly as me, someone as weak and hopeless is being considered to walk in the path of the Sage. Either I'm dreaming, or Naruto has gone insane.  
_

_"I-"  
_

_*grumble*  
_

_Naruto glanced down to my stomach, the empty pit of raging hunger. I blushed for my stomach. What a way to break our little moment, between a soon-to-be teacher and his soon-to-be pupil. Just as surprising as the grumble from my stomach was, it's an equal surprise when those words came from Naruto's mouth. Heh, no, that sounds wrong. I might as well get used to calling him Naruto-sensei.  
_

_"Seems like you need some old-fashioned Uzumaki dinner, and I won't take no for an answer. Can't have the future Third Toad Sage of Konoha dying on an empty stomach, right?" he asked, taking me by the shoulders as his clones led the way to his apartment room. "But before we start your training, there's an incredibly important jutsu you have to learn first."  
_

_My heart raced at that.  
_

_"Rasengan? Rasen-shuriken? The Flying Thunder God?" I asked excitedly, listing down all the jutsus that made him legendary.  
_

_"Nope, even better," he said confidently, his face beaming with pride. What could be even better than- "Sexy Jutsu, Gorgeous Stud Version!"  
_

_... And this is going to be my future teacher... Is this really all right?  
_

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

"Of course it was. It was the best decision of my life."

"What was?"_  
_

"Training with you."

"Eh? Really? What about the time when I asked you to marry me? Are you saying that becoming the next Toad Sage is better than that?"

"That was two years ago."

"And you still haven't given me an answer."

"That's because you haven't done it properly, yet."

"What? I got you that sapphire ring you wanted. What else am I missing?"

"A romantic mood, date, and setting. I'm a Toad Sage, but I'm also a woman."

"Oh come on... give me back that ring, then."

"No way, it's mine."

"What a scrooge. I don't know how to be romantic."

"Should we go on another training trip, then? I'll teach you to be suave. But this time, you'll be calling me Ino-sensei."

"I'll think about it, but it'll have to wait. I've already pushed my coronation as the Sixth Hokage for three years; Tsunade is going to croak soon, and not in the froggy sort of way."

"I suppose. But I'll still be waiting for that date, and it has to be right. I don't want it like last time, when you threw the ring to me and gave a half-assed proposal."

"Fine... high-maintenance woman... but I decide the name of our first-born."

"Knowing you, it'll probably be something ramen-related."

"Hey, come on, even I'm not that dense."

"You're hilarious. But I've gotta know, all those years ago, before all this, when I was training-"

"- and failing to become a jonin..."

"Right... when Sakura appeared, that was you under a transformation jutsu, wasn't it?"

"What gave me away?"

...

...

...

"Gosh, I hope our child doesn't inherit that part of you."

"My charm, or my good looks?"

"S-Sure... let's go with th-"

*smooch*

"Hey, don't kiss me so suddenly!"

And yet I still enjoyed it.

"That's not what you said last night. Speaking of, let's get off this tree. It'll be really uncomfortable if we do _it_ here," he said, picking me up. Before I could object, my knight in shining blond hair leaped into the village we both know and love.

Hopefully, our child will grow to love this place too. I just wish he or she isn't as brash and reckless as the father. I'm a little bit worried, but not too much. If Naruto will be the father of my child, then I have no complaints. He's really random and unpredictable, and I probably wouldn't have even fathomed the thought of him being my husband until a couple of years ago, but he's shown me what it's like to be without him. I don't think I can bear that again.

The Ino Yamanaka of the past, I can hardly remember that person.

She was weak-willed, always breaking down when the situation needed her to be strong. She was hopeless and untalented, only settling for average and always letting what other people said get to her. I can't believe I was that kind of person, but Naruto changed all that. It wasn't because he chose me, out of countless others, to become the Sannin after him, but because he tore down every wall I hid behind, every brick and piece of concrete that kept me from realizing I could be a better person.

Maybe I'm still hopeless, and maybe I'm still weak. But I have the guts to always strive forward. I didn't know of it before, but he shed that light for me. I hope our child has the same guts, in more ways than one. Who knows, maybe he or she will become the Fourth Toad Sage?

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"I'm suddenly craving ramen."

"Hehe, that's a good sign. Ichiraku's or-"

"Home cooking. But it better be diet, you hear me? I'm eating for two people, just keep that in mind," I said, holding a hand on my stomach. It's only been a few weeks since I found out, so I haven't expanded to a balloon just yet. Using nature chakra, both of us can feel the little life that's growing inside of me.

"Crap. I don't think I've perfected that yet. Remember the last one I made for you? You were passed out for two whole days. And now that you have a mini-me sprouting inside you, I'm not sure I want to risk it."

"It's okay. You're going to be the Sixth Hokage. You can do anything as long as you have guts, right?"

"I suppose, Ino-sensei," he said, kissing my temple.

At that, I smiled like a childish school girl. This is how he makes me feel all the time, and I never want it to end. And he says he can't be romantic? He's doing it without realizing what's going on. Then again, he _is_ the apprentice of a romantic, as well as an ecchi and erotic, novel writer. Some of that fictional romance must have seeped into him whenever he had to proof-read any of Jiraya's works.

"I hope you know that you're going to replace Shizune as my assistant."

"You're damn right I will. I don't want you looking at other women."

"Um... not exactly the point I was getting at."

"I'm going to work you like a dog, future Sixth Hokage."

"Somehow I'm already feeling the regret," he said dejectedly.

"Too bad, dearest future husband," I said with a smile as I tucked my cheek into his chest. The evening air was cool, but I hardly felt any of it. My body has completely resonated with Naruto's. When he's around, I can only feel his heat and nothing else. This could be a sage thing, or not, but I like it just the same. "While you're protecting the village, I'll protect you, Naruto."

The was random. I'm not sure where that came from, but I still meant it. Even he looked to me with an odd face for a moment, as if trying to understand where my sudden phrase came from, but made no verbal reply. Instead, he flashed me the smile that won my heart. That smile is only for me; I won't let anyone else have it. This man has become my new life, my second chance, and I'm not going to waste it.

"I trust you with my life, Ino."

"You better, because I trust you with mine too, Naruto."


End file.
